Merging Hearts
by The Harlequin Storyteller
Summary: Olivia moved to Gotham to relax which is odd, who could relax in Gotham? While there she catches the eyes of many people making both friends and enemies and maybe even catching the heart of the local vigilante while she's at it. Gotham City is a dangerous place, but then again, so is any where when you're fall in love with the man behind the mask. Bruce/OC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One: Prologue

Hello all! Well, this is the first Batman themed story I have written ever, although I do like to think I know what I am doing. Reviews would be so nice and hell, even critique me on how I'm doing. I will just say this once though: **I do not own anything. I don't own Batman. I don't own Gotham. I don't own Bruce Wayne. I don't own Alfred. I just own what my frazzled mind comes up with and that's it.** If you want to see this disclaimer in other chapters, well.. just refer back to here because there isn't an ice cube's chance in hell I'm going to put this at the start of every chapter. Any way. Enjoy the story please, and tell me your thoughts!

* * *

_Chapter One: Prologue_

A woman's fingers flew over the ivory keys of a grand piano that was sitting in the middle of an almost bare room. A slow, melancholy tune floated all throughout the room around her and she smiled softly, not even realizing that someone had walked into the room and was watching her. She finished the song and the figure started clapping slowly, making her jump and turn around with wide eyes. However, her startled expression melted into a smile and she closed the lid on the piano and got up. The man, who walked into the room sighed softly, looking around.

"You remind me so much of your mother when you do that." he told the female who smiled gently up at him.

"When I do what?" she asked as he now stood before her and placed his hands on her shoulders. With a small smile, he answered simply.

"When you play the piano. Lillian could sit at that old thing for hours until I pried her away from it." he said, looking down at his daughter with a fond smile. Gently, he let go of her shoulders and ran his fingertips across the closed piano and sighed softly. "I always wanted to buy her a new one, but she insisted that no piano would be as good as this old thing."

"I like mumma's piano." she responded. The older man looked at her. Even though she was almost twenty – seven he still saw her as the bright little six year old that would sneak in under his desk in his business meetings, tugging on his pant leg for another peppermint he would slip her without someone else noticing.

"Then I suspect you'll be taking it to Gotham with you, Olivia?" he asked and she nodded happily. He raised an eyebrow at the small auburn haired woman who had walked over to the corner of the room where her purse sat. "You know… when I heard you wanted to go somewhere to relax, I had thought you might have wanted to go to Spain, or the small family house in Scotland, or somewhere with a very nice beach." He chuckled at the face Olivia pulled. She already knew what he was going to say, and he knew that whatever he said wouldn't change her mind about her decision. "I didn't think you'd pick Gotham, of all places. The crime rate is-" he started in on safety facts but she cut him off, standing straight.

"I know the crime rate is high, but just like Metropolis they apparently have some type of 'hero' running around, making sure everyone is safe and all. Honestly, father." she shook her head. "I know what I'm doing. And you can't stop me." she finished and his shoulders sagged a little, but just before she turned back to him, he straightened his posture and smiled.

"Well I never could stop you. You are a force to be reckoned with, after all." Her father told her as she gave him a quick hug. Her blue eyes looked up to his tired ones and she smiled slightly.

"Just like mumma?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes." He kissed her forehead. "Just like Lillian." he pulled back, not wanting to show too much affection to his youngest child and only daughter. "Now, you'd better go before the plane leaves." he told her and she rolled her eyes in a childish way.

"What's the point in having personal planes if we can't tell them when to leave." she mumbled under her breath and he just chuckled, walking out of the room with her and into the foyer of the large house. Now that the last person living there was moving away, it'd just be like every other one of the family houses – empty and cold. Funny how that's the way most people described their family too.

"We can. Now, have you told Lex goodbye yet?" he asked Olivia and she nodded, staying silent as they walked down the steps of the mansion and the driver opened the door for her father's car and he got in, Olivia standing in front of it as he rolled down the window. "Don't cause too much trouble in Gotham, my dear." he said and she grinned.

"I'm the good kid, remember?" she asked rhetorically, pleased when he chuckled. "I'll be fine. You probably have a meeting or something to go to though, don't you." Olivia gave her father a pointed look – a look to which he just smirked at.

"What's the point of owning your own business when you can't choose your own hours?" he asked before the car started and pulled away, leaving their conversation with that. She laughed, looking down as her own car pulled up and her driver got out before opening her door for her.

"Miss Luthor." he nodded and she smiled a little, nodding back before getting in. Once she was settled into her seat, she closed the door and her driver got in. "I must say, it has been an honor being your personal driver, Miss Olivia." The older driver told her to which she smiled.

"You act like I'm never coming back, Wilson." she chuckled and he just shrugged.

"Gotham is a dangerous place, miss." was his only reply to which she nodded as she leaned back.

"So I've heard." she said finally and looked back as the home she grew up in got smaller and smaller. Once she couldn't see it any more she turned back around, a small sigh escaping her lips and she looked down at her hands. There was no turning back now.

It was official.

Liv Luthor was invading Gotham.

* * *

Author's Note: Again, I would love to have at least a handful of reviews for this chapter. I know it's as short as all get out but hey, it's just the prologue And yes, I am aware of how OOCish Lionel was, but that will be explained in the future. Hope you enjoyed!

~The Harlequin Storyteller


	2. Chapter Two: New Girl In Town

Chapter Two: _New Girl In Town_

Bruce Wayne sat at the breakfast table in his Penthouse in the upper side of Gotham City, sipping on his coffee. Like always, he was exhausted, but then, like always, he planned on drinking as much coffee as he could and catching a little bit of shut eye during board meetings. His butler, Alfred, came in and set the newspaper down on the table with a smile.

"Good morning, Master Bruce. Did you sleep well?" he asked and Bruce laughed. They both know he got roughly maybe an hour of sleep before Alfred woke him back up. For both of their comforts and routines though, sometimes they just acted as if he didn't go gallivanting around the city at night, beating up criminals and such. Not that beating up criminals was what he did exactly, he brought them to justice. The city was a safer place because of the Batman.

"I slept alright though. Could have done without the early wake up call though." he chuckled into his coffee mug and looked up to Alfred who merely shrugged his shoulders in an 'oh well' gesture.

"Well, the board called an early meeting at nine am sharp today and you don't want to be late to that, do you?" he asked Bruce. When the younger man shrugged his shoulders, Alfred sighed. "Well you were late to the last three so you need to at least show up on time, if not early to this one." he finished as Bruce took the paper and nodded in agreement.

"Why'd they call the meeting, if I may ask, Sir." Alfred asked curiously and Bruce sighed, setting the paper back down and tapped the front page which had a picture of a young, pretty auburn haired girl. The headline of the paper read:

_"LIVVY LUTHOR MOVING TO GOTHAM! CITY GETS A NEW HEIRESS!"_

Bruce shrugged. "The Luthor's are mean when it comes to business. Since the daughter moved, the board members think they might try to out do Wayne Enterprises." he told his butler. Alfred picked up the newspaper with a nod.

"I don't recall the youngest Luthor ever seeming to take an interest in the family business." he mused and Bruce nodded, taking a swallow of his coffee, cringing as it burned when it went down.

"She hasn't. Compared to her father and brother she's relatively normal. Graduated from Metropolis University with several minor degrees but nothing major. It looks like she likes to test the water with a lot of things, but nothing has really pointed to her wanting to take over for her father like her brother does." Bruce started. He didn't acknowledge the inquiring look Alfred was giving him. Continuing, Bruce leaned back in his chair, setting his half empty mug down.

"She was a dancer when she was younger – ballet mostly. But she for some reason stopped when she was around sixteen and started acting more like her brother." To this, Alfred raised an eyebrow and Bruce tilted his head as he explained. "She became kind of a party goer. Although she wasn't very good at it apparently since the 'bad girl' streak lasted for only a few months." he took a breath. It frustrated him to think that a Luthor was in town. Everybody knew that the Luthors were bad news, even if they were one of the richest families in the country – maybe even the world.

He shrugged and got up, straightening his suit and Alfred started clearing the table of the few dishes that were setting on it and looked at the man he'd cared for all of the young man's life.

"I do hope that you have recently studied up on Miss Luthor, Master Bruce. If I may take the liberty of saying so; that was a bit more information than the regular man would know." He nodded to himself and started walking towards the kitchen, Bruce following behind him. Bruce just laughed.

"Yeah but I'm not the regular man, Alfred. You know that." he said with a shrug and a slight smile. Alfred shook his head, looking just a little amused.

"Well I hope for your sake that no one gives out a pop quiz on Miss Luthor. I'd hate to have to watch you explain why you could seem like a stalker." he said with a tone of finality, obviously thinking that she was not much of a threat. Bruce just shook his head with a soft laugh before grabbing his suit jacket and keys.

"I hope so too, Alfred." he said before putting his jacket on. "I'll call you if there's any major changes." he said, realizing he only had fifteen minutes until the meeting started and rushed out the door, Alfred calling after him to be safe out on the roads.

* * *

Liv woke up with a groan. She had been unpacking most of the night and just wanted caffeine. Preferably some sort of soft drink, but coffee would do quite nicely if need be – as long as it had a ton of sweetener in it, of course. She rolled her head back and forth, groaning slightly as her neck popped in a couple different places. She walked to her refrigerator and took out the last can of soda just as her phone rang. Quickly she opened her can and picked up her phone, smiling when she saw who it was on the caller I.D.

"Hey, Lex. What's up?" she asked. Things weren't always great between her and her older brother, but they were still better than things were between him and their father, that was for sure.

_"Nothing, really. I wanted to see how you were settling in. How is the penthouse?"_

"It's…" she looked around and frowned. "Cold." she finished and smiled slightly when she heard him laugh at her way of describing the place.

_"You know there's the heater for that…"_

"Yeah, yeah. I know that smartass." she sighed. "And if you have the answers, do you want to tell me where the thermostat is too?" she asked sarcastically.

_"Next to the kitchen door in the small hallway that also leads to your bedroom."_

Liv froze, blinking as she listened to him laugh slightly at her stunned silence. "Lex, that's really creepy." She said.

_"You forget that I used to own the place before you insisted buying it from me."_

"Oh come on." Liv started as she turned her heat on. She wasn't really used to brisk Gotham mornings just yet. "Still, that's really, really weird Lex. What's next, am I going to find hidden cameras in my flower pots?" she sighed, disliking how her brother kept a close eye on her.

_"You have flower pots?"  
_  
"That's really not the point, Alexander." she sighed and walked back to her living room before sitting down on her couch, looking out through the large window that covered most of the wall facing the city.

_"Ouch. No need to use my full name, Olivia."_

"Ha. Whatever. Look, not that I don't just love talking to you, but I know we're both going to be busy. Was there any real point in calling me?" she asked him and she could almost figure out what he was already going to say.

_"Well, I've meant to go to Gotham for a while on business to meet with the heads of Wayne Enterprises. A company as big as that could either help us or hurt us all, and we both know that we can't afford any more enemies."_

"Lex…" she groaned. "Um, excuse me, no. We know that you and dad can't afford any more enemies. The biggest enemy I've ever made is accidentally spilling wine on one of your bimbo for the night's dresses at a charity gala, thank you very much." she told him before rolling her eyes at his scoff. "And before you say anything, no, I won't. I came here for a break from the corporate world Lex, not to manage your crap for you." Olivia rubbed her forehead, already knowing she'd end up doing what he'd asked.

_"Come on, Livvy. Just this once, then I'll handle anything else on my own."_

"Yeah right. Next it'll be setting up a new office over here, then you'll need someone to run it for you, oh but of course it will only be someone you can trust running it." she huffed at her sarcasm. When he didn't reply right away and she was met with silence, she sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh come ON!" she hissed into the phone.

_"Well.. a site in Gotham wou-"_

Cutting him off, she groaned. "No. Stop. I will think about it. And I will call you next week after I'm settled in." she told him and she heard him sigh.

_"I didn't want to make you made, Livia. I promise."_

She could almost laugh at his all too innocent tone. "Oh no, of course not Alexander. I mean, you've only been planning this since I told you I was moving to Gotham, right?" she asked, but didn't expect an answer.

_"Will you at least really think about it? For me?"_

She scoffed in an unladylike way.

_"For dad, then. You know he doesn't like the idea of you wanting to be a dance teacher."_

Knowing that he was actually telling the truth, she sighed. "I'll think about it.. okay? Just.. don't make any decisions about it until I've told you my answer.. please." She could almost hear the triumph in his voice.

_"Of course not. Talk to you next week."_

And before she could even reply, he had hung up on her. She knew that Lionel didn't really want her to do anything but help run Luthercorp, even if most of her time she fought Lex tooth and nail on business things. She wasn't cut out for the typical Luthor lifestyle. She was no where near as manipulative as Lex was, and she honestly didn't understand why her dad pushed her so hard on things having to do with it. But nonetheless she usually ended up doing what they wanted because, well, she was the baby of the family and as much as she hated to admit it, she was lacking a bit of a backbone when it came to dealing with her messed up family.

Finally getting tired of laying on the couch, she got up and checked the time, seeing it was around eight – thirty, she got up and took a quick shower and got redressed before deciding she wanted to go out for breakfast before almost burning down her house by heating up a pop-tart in the microwave – she really needed to get a maid or at least learn how to cook a real meal.

Walking to the parking garage beside her building, she got into her car – a going away present from her father, so of course it was flashy and too expensive, but she loved it any way. After turning the radio on, she buckled up and pulled out of the garage, drumming her hands lightly on the steering wheel, realizing that she actually didn't know any good places to go, so she settled for driving around until she actually knew where she was going.

She had only been driving for a few minutes when suddenly she turned and heard the screeching of the tires of another car – one that was going way too fast before it collided with hers. Luckily enough, it hit the passenger's side at an odd angle, and the breath was just knocked out of her. Maybe she'd have some bruises later, but at that moment she was more worried about the car than herself. She quickly unbuckled and got out, wrinkling her nose at the stench of the smoke the tires had caused and her face dropped when she saw the door to her car dented in.

The other car looked a little worse for wear too, but what really shocked her is that she recognized the man from several magazine covers she'd seen from over the years. Placing her hands on her hips she gave him a pointed look. "I hope this isn't the way you greet every one here in Gotham, Mr. Wayne." she said to the billionaire.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, I did just post two times in one night. Bam, I'm good. Haha, any way. What do you think? I know it's not the bests second chapter, but I think it's fitting for where this story will eventually head. What did you all think of Liv's first words to Bruce? Quite a charmer isn't she? ;) Any way, like last time please review I would love you all to pieces if you did. I would like to thank the person who reviewed last time, I'm glad I shocked you with who Liv was, I was hoping that would indeed happen with a few! Well, I doubt anyone likes long ass author's notes so... yeah. Again, I'll ask for reviews. And OH! If you wanna see a disclaimer about how I don't own 99% of the shit in this story, check the first chapter!

~The Harlequin Storyteller


End file.
